The Green Game
by The Defan Writer
Summary: The game is a cruel thing set up by the government, Jemma is a victim sorry participant of it along with friends she will make new friends and using her powers she will try to capture other teams and win the game. (O/C's needed!)
1. Chapter 1

O/C'S NEEDED

Ok, so I am writing a story and looking for O/C's I will use any I like so... Here's the format.

General-

First Name:

Middle Name(s):

Surname:

Nickname:

Appearance:

Eyes:

Hair colour:

Hair length:

Hair texture:

Skin colour:

Face shape:

Distinguishing features:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Extra:

Skills and Abilities-

Weapons:

Skills:

Talents:

Special training:

Extra:

Personal-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dreams:

Fears:

Habits:

Hobbies:

Personality type:

Extra:

History-

Family:

Friends (General):

Friends (Close):

Best friend/s:

Closest family members:

Extended family:

Enemies:

Short history:

Extra:

Gender:

Life Span:

Profession:

Current residence:

Who they live/ travel with:

Age:

DoB:

PoB:

Race:

Social status:

Relationship status:

Voice :

Accent:

Tone:

Language:

Other languages:

Extra:


	2. The Killing

White and brown wooden doors belonging to the large Black fast hold unlocked under her command creeping into the white room decorated with red flowers, candles and crystalline lights.

Walking further into the house she heard noises in the kitchen that would be her mother; Lilly. Taking steady and silent steps to creep up behind her mother she slid her knife out from its sheath on her thigh no sound make with such a practiced move..

Grabbing the woman and pulling her backwards she placed a cold hand over the mothers gasping mouth "Hello mother, I think the Earth is begging for your body." It had been whispering to her to bring her mothers body to the earth, so she would be granting its wish in the next couple of minutes.

Her mother understanding what the young lady meant attempted to scream her screams were muffled and her breathes quickened, tears making their way out of her eyes trailing down her face until Jemma's hand blocked their escapade to be finally free of her body. "Do you want to see who will be your death?"

Jemma asked whispering in the woman's ear so close her cheek rubbed against her when she flattened their body's together. Lilly nodded already having a pretty good guess but why, maybe seeing her mothers face would bring her back to the sweet young girl she had been.

Turning the now shaking woman around Jemma twirled the knife in her hand and laughed darkly before stabbing her mother through her stomach hesitation lacking in the movement having done it so many times before, Lilly fell into Jemma's arms dead the feeling was familiar.

Just like that young boy she had tortured before hugging close to her and stabbing his through his uncovered back, shirt long since ripped up and thrown to the ground.. "Now, Mommy, there's no need to cry I don't like it when you cry."

She told the heavy body dragging it through the long turning hallways and out through the first wooden door into the front yard, a clear trail of blood following her. She deposited the carcass on the grass the earth reaching up only to drag the lifeless body down.

She watched, an immense satisfied feeling rushing over her, she had fed the ground so many times that she literally thrived on it, her mind set back to the task at hand after all she still had work to do.

"Now for father and Barry." She sang out skipping through the house and long hallway till she came to large stairs that she had counted and fallen down multiple times memories of when her and Karly her twin had ganged up on Barry to push him down the stairs in the dress up box that had ended in a lot of bumps and bruises and even more trouble.

"Now where on earth is big brothers room." She questioned an answer she had known for her whole life, taking long strives skipping one or two steps at a time, and up the 33 steps she shivered hating that number so much, she climbed her way to the top several large rooms lined the hallway one a bathroom, her bedroom that she had shared with her twin and her lovely destination.

She ran to the door knowing he would either be with a girl or playing video games she bashed her knuckles against it "Barry." One word, his name, yet she heard fast and heavy footfalls making their way to the door. Barry's door flew open slamming into the wall his mind ignoring the pool of blood that belonged to his mother covering her shirt instead pulling Jemma into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much, what do you mean you escaped, where were you-" the questions stopped as her already bloody dagger stabbed into his leg only needing to disable him. He dropped to the carpeted floor, immediately pulling out of the embrace, "Jemmy, what are you doing?" "Hush." It was and would be the only word that left her mouth.

While pushing her wounded brother down so he lay still on the carpeted floor suddenly making a grab for the dagger in the back of his leg. She hissed at him snatching the blade out ruthlessly as he screamed in agony "Now, now Barry I said 'Hush' I guess you don't want to live."

She sighed sadly putting his large hair covered head on her lap. "Hush." She repeated carefully plunging the dagger through his throat. His body fought for a couple of seconds before dropping almost lazily into her arms. I "Karly?" She yelled trying to see if her sister was here, dragging the limp body down the stairs behind her ready to feed it to the hungry ground leaving another sticky trail.

She threw her brothers broken body onto the grass landing where their mother had disappeared swallowed up by the body-hungry ground. "He could have lived." She sobbed mourning the unnecessary loss of her brother "Now to find Daddy." She exclaimed her mood changing in an instant looking forward to his death." He'll be in the garden won't he Ares."

She announced talking to her deceased sister. Ares who had died when a murderer had been on a rampage through the mall she had been caught in the line of fire. Walking down the grassy side of the mansion and into the forest like garden, finding her father shirtless not the loveliest sight mind you.

Wheeling a barrow full of fresh gravel to the new steps he had added while she was gone he could have had a servant do it but no when it came to his garden it was and I repeat his. She frowned as she watched him pile the gravel onto the steps.

A flat headed shovel in hand before brushing it down with his favourite garden tool one he would most likely never see again. He wiped a flabby arm across his sweaty face grabbing a water bottle from the ground esky and taking a long sip looking around at his work.

Eyes catching on his daughter standing there staring at him a blue floral decorated shirt hing loosely on her curvy frame. Dark black skinny jeans making her thighs look incredible but blood some dried and some new splotches.

Hair perfect as if brushed recently some ringlets fell over the front of her shoulder long wavy curls sat on her back, random blonde streaks set as if died through glowed in the sunlight.

"Jemma?" He breathed out in disbelief his face contorted into confusion and happiness "Lilly get out here, Jemma's back!" He yelled dropping the opened water people would kill for the water he just wasted. Running toward his daughter immediately pulling her into a tight embrace his sweaty chest soaking her blue shirt adding to the mixture of blood and remains of blue shirt left.

"I love you, Daddy." She told him honestly pushing him off her and to the ground, dagger in the back of his head eyes rolled back. As she watched his cold body disappear, she fell unconsciously to the ground a semi-quiet thud erupting in the silent scene.


End file.
